


Who's Your Type?

by BitterRenegade



Series: RAM - RyderxSam [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AI relationships, Artificial Intelligence, Crushes, F/F, Slow Burn, Teasing, Who does Ryder like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: Everyone wants to know what Sara's type is. What they don't know is that it's snarky AI's with attractive voices.





	Who's Your Type?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiriYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriYuki/gifts).



I really should have stopped to to think about my answer beforehand and prepared a lie. Instead, i’d been so thrown off by Liam’s inquiry that I told literally everyone on the Tempest the truth:

“I’ve never dated anyone before.”

Which led to:

“...Sara, do we need to give you the talk?”

So of course everyone started poking fun at me, as if they didn't do that enough already. And somehow the topic changed to who on the crew I would date.

“I think she’d look good with you, Liam,” Suvi voiced with a smile. My cheeks started reddening and I hid my face in my hands.

_ “She is not incorrect, Sara. You and Liam would make a good couple,”  _ Sam agreed. I sat up straight, the continued conversation of my crewmates going on without Sam’s input. Of course… he was using our private channel. But, damn it, Sam knew I didn't like him that way. Every time I walked in with him shirtless I ordered him to put on a shirt and left.

“Sorry Liam, you’re not my type,” I told him (and Sam) with an apologetic smile and a shrug. He laughed it off, not minding in the slightest.

“What is your ‘type’ then?” Peebee pressed, leaning close to me with a grin. “I think I’d know by now if it was me.”

_ “I do not see why you don’t pursue more with her.” _

I tried to keep my expression steady so they wouldn’t know Sam was talking to me too. Sam had already heard me reject Peebee when she asked if I wanted a casual thing. “My… Type? Well,” I wrung my hands together “I’m not sure.”

Peebee rolled her eyes. “Well what about Vetra, then?” She asked, the turian in question shaking her head.

“Me?”

“I-I mean Vetra’s my friend,” my eyes met Gill’s, and I shot him a pleading look. He shook his head, I was alone.

_ “Vetra is very kind, and supportive.” _

“You’re getting awfully flustered. You worried we’re going to guess who you’re crushing on?”

_ “In fact, most of your crew would likely be compatible with you--” _

I slammed my fist down on the table.

“Damn it Sam, shut UP!”

Everyone shut up. Lexi raised an eyebrow. I shrunk back in my seat and willed myself to disappear. Why didn’t I invest money in a tactical cloak?

Then Peebee started grinning again. “Hey SAM, do you know who Ryder’s crushing on?”

“I don’t have a crush on anyone!” I snapped. “And even if I did, it’s none of your business.”

“Actually, it is,” Gil piped up unhelpfully. “There’s a pool.”

“I hate all of you,” I grumbled. Sam was dancing along the edge of my mind again, uncertain about my answer. Inwardly I asked him to back off. “I’m going to bed. Have fun guessing.”

“You’re no fun!” Peebee shouted after me. I ignored her.

_ “May I speak now, Sara?”  _ Sam inquired. I nodded, the embarrassment from before draining whatever energy I’d managed to get from my afternoon coffee.  _ “I was not meaning to tease you, if that is what you believe.” _

I paused in front of my door, my stomach twisting uncomfortably.

_ “You would do far better with them. They are good for you.” _

Clenching my teeth together, I let out a heavy sigh. How could Sam tell me that after all of this. After all his _ I want you to be happy _ ’s and  _ I want to be there for you _ ’s. There was a tiny part of me that understood: I should spend more time with them than with him. Maybe all of my stupid, selfish, unnatural feelings towards him would fade if I just tried hard enough to like someone else. But this was more than just liking him, it was more than just some crush--

I leaned my head against the door, the cool metal humming slightly but not opening. Though it was quieter, I could still hear everyone laughing and joking and having fun together in the other room. It would be so easy to just turn around and rejoin them. I always enjoyed spending time with Vetra… she was nice and kind of reminded me of Scott. Hell, I enjoyed spending time with most of my crew.

But right now I didn't want to do that.

Shaking my head, I opened the door and went towards my bed, flopping onto it. Sam couldn't decide what was best for me. If I didn't want to be with them, then I didn't have to be. And if I didn’t want to be with them romantically, well…

He had to know. He probably knew well before it was brought up.

Letting out another sigh, I rolled onto my back and covered my eyes with my arm. We kept avoiding the topic before… about who I liked. The crew seemed to talk about it more than I did, and it wasn’t like we could avoid it forever.

“Sam?”

_ “Yes, Sara?” _

Sitting up, I stared at him. “Do you know what my type is?”

He was silent for a few moments before responding.  _ “It is… a type.” _

“That is an excellent answer,” I giggled, covering my mouth to hide my smile. “Tell that to the crew next time they ask you, okay?”

Certain movement in the blue made me believe he was smiling.  _ “As you wish.” _

“Though… I like people who are hard-working,” I told him, laying back down. Sam made a humming noise. “And… people who are snarky, and have trouble showing how they care…”

_ “Who is it?”  _ Sam asked uncertainly. I wanted to laugh out loud, but held back. How could he not know? He was with me all the time!!!

With a smile, and an ache in my heart, I decided I was sure about how I felt. All that was left was to say it out loud: “I love you.”

Then I could feel it, a reaction so strong that Sam couldn't keep me from feeling it too. Relief. Pride. Panic.

Then it was all pulled away, as if he was disgusted… with me? With my confession? A lump formed in my throat and before Sam responded I felt a sense of dread.

_ “You can’t.” _


End file.
